


You Got Weights in Your Pockets

by A_Spoonful_Of_Salt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Whump, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Excessive Exercise, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Gen, Panic Attack, Punishment, Self-Hatred, Starvation, Whump, avoiding, excessive training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Spoonful_Of_Salt/pseuds/A_Spoonful_Of_Salt
Summary: Adrien looked at himself in the mirror, at his sunken eyes and gaunt cheeks. At his thin wrists and limp hair...~*~*~*~*~"Eating is for winners. If you don't succeed, then why should I waste food on you?"His father used to say that all the time. Now, he doesn't need to say it. It's engrained into his every thought.And as Adrien feels more and more like a burden to Ladybug and his friends, he... spirals.//Trigger warning for an unspecified eating disorder (self harm), self hatred, and Gabriel Agreste's awful parenting////The eating disorder is unspecified because it's not exactly anorexia or bulimia, even though the symptoms are basically the same. Adrien doesn't have a distorted body image//





	You Got Weights in Your Pockets

**_Age Five_ **

  
Adrien, if he was old enough to understand emotions at the time, would've described a feeling of dread when his name was not called first as the host began announcing the awards.

He was at a piano competition with his father. Mother was at home, stating that she was feeling unwell. The competition was for older students, Adrien knew this, because everyone else was bigger than him, and they stuck up their noses at him like he was a smelly piece of broccoli. But Father had entered him anyway.

And now, after an exhausting night of trying not to freeze up in front of the audience and playing his piece correctly, Adrien waited with baited breath as his father stiffened more and more as Adrien's name was not called.

_First place, Eloise Dubois._

_Second place, Alexandre Barreau._

_Third place, Victor Auxier._

Adrien's father's hand tightened on his shoulder

_First runner-up, Louis Damien._

_Second runner-up, Simone Emond._

Adrien's feeling of dread increased into pure fear. It was an emotion he understood more.

_Third runner-up, Adrien Agreste._

Adrien's fear faded as he jumped up to join the other's on stage, his father's hand slipping off him. He beamed as a small medallion was placed around his neck, turning back to the crowd and seeking for Father's face.

But Gabriel Agreste's expression was not one of pride or joy. His expression was steely, grey eyes narrowed, and eyebrows drawn in a frown.

Adrien felt cold.

**~*~**

  
After the ceremony, in the privacy of an untraveled hallway,  Gabriel reprimanded his son.

"That was a miserable performance," he spoke, his voice like acid, "I expected better from you. 'Third runner-up'. It's almost as bad as a participation award."

He loomed over his son, watching wide eyes fill with shame.

"You are an Agreste. And Agrestes are never anything less than first. Anything less than first is useless to us, do you understand?"

Adrien nodded, even though he didn't.

"When we get home, you will have no dinner. You will have no meals until I feel your piano playing is more than mediocre notes. I will not waste food on pathetic performances and sub-par sons." Gabriel turned away and began walking to the exit.

Adrien twisted his fingers together,  blinking back tears as he followed behind, ignoring those who congratulated him. He didn't comprehend everything his father had told him, but one thing was obvious. He didn't deserve praise.


End file.
